The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, an electronic instrument, and a technique of manufacturing the same, in particular, a semiconductor device integrated into a portable instrument, and a technique which is effectively applied to an electronic instrument.
As a semiconductor device, for example, a semiconductor device called BGA (ball grid array) type device is known. This BGA type semiconductor device has a package structure wherein semiconductor chips are mounted on the side of the main face of a wiring board called interposer and plural solder bumps are arranged, as terminals for external connection, on the rear face side which is opposite to the main face of the wiring board.
BGA type semiconductor devices having various structures have been developed and made practicable as manufactured goods. The structures of the BGA type semiconductor devices are roughly classified into wire bonding structures and face down bonding structures. In the wire bonding structures, an electrode pad arranged on the main face of a semiconductor chip is electrically connected to an electrode pad arranged on the main face of an interposer by means of a bonding wire. In the face down bonding structures, an electrode pad arranged on the main face of a semiconductor chip is electrically connected to an electrode pad arranged on the main face of an interposer by means of a solder bump interposed between these pads.
A BGA type semiconductor device having a wire bonding structure is disclosed in, for example, JP-A (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open) No. 2001-144214.
A BGA type semiconductor device having a face down bonding structure is disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. Hei 6(1994)-34983.